X the Eliminator
X the Eliminator was a recurring antagonist in Birdman & The Galaxy Trio, and the main antagonist in Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. He is the arch ememy of Harvey Birdman, and oddly enough a fan boy of Birdman. In Birdman & The Galexy Trio he was voiced by the late John Stephenson. In Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, he was voiced by Peter MacNicol. Biography Birdman & The Gallexy Trio X was originally commissioned by the organization F.E.A.R. to obtain Birdman's (alleged) source of power, the Crest on Birdman's helmet. This is a departure from the original series, in which he was hired to kill Birdman and bring the crest as proof — in this series, X does in fact suggest killing Birdman, which F.E.A.R. reacts to with surprise. Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law 26 years after the events of Birdman & the Galaxy Trio, X has been languishing in his lack of success and is a middle-aged man living with his mother. He still wears his villanous costume, but appears to have gained an immense amount of weight. His room is a shrine to the superhero Birdman, containing wall-to-wall posters and a themed telephone of his nemesis. After seeing a commercial about Harvey on television, he is reinvigorated to complete his age-old quest and visits Sebben & Sebben to at last obtain Birdman's crest; this first attempt, and many after, are failures. X's personality in Attorney at Law ''is starkly different from his limited appearances in ''Birdman & the Galaxy Trio in a number of ways. He is sensitive and easily offended, as shown when Birdman misses their lunch dates. His sole friend is fellow Galaxy Trio ''villain, Zardo , who seems to share his effeminate traits (as well as a German accent). X also seems to get along just fine with everyone but Harvey (and sometimes even Harvey), carrying on casual conversations with Harvey's secretary, as well as his legal clerk, Peanut. In the season 2 episode, "Droopy Botox", X receives an abundance of coupons for cosmetic surgeries from Harvey in the mail. He is crushed by the idea that Harvey thinks he is ugly, and uses the coupons to improve his features (despite never removing his mask). In the season 3 episode, "X Gets the Crest", he genuinely wins it from Harvey in a game of poker. F.E.A.R. is no longer a criminal organization-- they now own the bar X's nemesis frequents. Unable to turn in the crest, X becomes a minor celebrity with it until Harvey steals it back from him. In the series finale, "The Death of Harvey Birdman (Pt. 2)", X is grouped with members of Sebben & Sebben and various Hanna Barberra characters mourning Harvey's death. Trivia *X's character in ''Attorney at Law ''is distinctly effeminate and appears to harbor a stalker-esque crush on his nemesis, constantly trying to appeal to Harvey and spend time with him. *X's preferred weapon appears to be his "silver death console", a plain and cumbersome metal console array with "a ray" attached. It also has a red rotary phone on it, which X uses to call Harvey and complain. *His premier episode in ''Attorney at Law includes the dialogue, "Prepare to meet thy fate", which is met with "Thy?" It is perhaps a reference to the almost 30 years that have gone by since their last meeting, and X being "stuck in the past." It may also be a reference to the sometimes comedically formal way villains stereotypically speak. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mercenaries Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful